Julian x Wales sentences
by Kamen Rider Butterfly
Summary: Just some little sentences about the Julian and Wales, since I didn't saw a fic about them until now. And this is Yaoi, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hello! Here is Butterfly Knight! Perhaps you know me in Tumblr or something, but if you don****'t know me, nice to meet you. And as always:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

**Julian/Wales: Various sentences**

**1)Prey**

The first time Wales battled Julian, he was defeated. But for some reason, Julian was interested with his battle style. Even his loss reaction got his attention. Wales, despite losing in a very predicable way, felt a strange feeling that Julian was looking at him like he was a predator searching for his prey.

**2)Photos**

Taking photos wasn't a a thing Julian liked a lot, but because of his family reputation, this couldn't be avoided. Because of that, Wales always controled the photographers whom approached of him. Sometimes the englishman recall photos which were taken without his autorization, but Wales didn't destroyed the photos; he keep them in a secret file filled with poems.

**3)Sweets**

Sometimes, Julian proves some sweets that Wales does. He wasn't very fond of sweets, but for some reason, Wales' sweets has some extra sweetness that other food didn't have and thus, making them strange, but delicious difference.

**4) Rain**

Hearing the rain's noise in the night is a very pleasing thing, especially if you are in the bedroom in the night. Wales felt out in sleep and don't even felt Julian's hands through his hair.

**5)Mess**

The Konzern family is the most powerful family, but they are messed up like a those leds used in Christmas trees before putting them in holidays, though Wales while talking with one Julian's cousin. The Konzern heir, meanwhile, tried to pretend that he was jealous, but failed. Somehow he didn't liked to see Wales talking with that cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, and this was the first chapter. Had a long time editing it. But is going to have more! Liked it? Send me some reviews to me!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo-hooo, people. Is me again! Sorry for the long absence. And I****'m bringing more sentences here!**

* * *

><p><strong>6) Cold<strong>

Julian had a very full schedule to do, and since this was important, he needed to make time in order to do everything. And sometimes he gets too worried to do them in time to the point that he forgets about his health. Then Wales take care of him always when Julian gets sick. Julian don't admit it, but Wales looks like a worried mother to his sick son.

**7) Garden**

Walking in the gardens with his Anthony don't makes only the animal more calm and relaxed, but Julian too, which seeing the flowers in the garden, he notices how well-cared they are. Somewhere, in a hidden place, Wales finishes giving water to the flowers, knows that flowers can give the place some chilliness and to the people who are them. And for Julian, who almost don't have some time to be in contact with nature, this was very convenient.

**8)Proposal**

That cousin called Wales again. Talking with other Konzerns makes him felt like he was another member of the family too. But that cousin was inviting Wales to work with him... Or better yet, to live with him, apart of Julian. Without a reply, Wales was frightened, since he wasn't expecting a proposal like this. "It seems to be the price for being to good for Julian..."

**9) Questions**

Not that living at the same place as Julian wasn't good, but Wales thought that he should follow his own path. Maybe the idea of working to Julian's cousin is a good idea... But leaving Julian don't seems to be a good idea. Julian wasn't only his leader or a chief to Wales, but he was also a friend, who needed his help when it was necessary. But something more was making him a little bit reluctant...

**10) Anxiety**

It wasn't usual for Julian to act nervous with someone from his own family. Even if the final decision should be from Wales, Julian becoming more and more anxious because the idea of Wales in another place displeased him. And working for another person worsened his feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>And then I finish this chapter. Send me reviews!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoooo people! I****'m back with a new chapter! And I'm sorry if I'm taking a lot of time to write the chapters, my life is all busy! But anyways, let's go to the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>11) Talents<strong>

At some time that the cousin waited for the answer, Wales asked himself why he was invited to move apart from Julian, because the only things that he can do is gardening and making sweets. Julian, otherwise, believes that his cousin got an interest in Wales too.

**12) Contact**

Sometimes, the cousin sends some messages to Wales. Usually they were to remember him about the "work proposal", but some of them were written some romantic things to attract him, but Wales though they are all too cheesy.

**13) Whale**

The largest animal of the world is the blue whale. But the most indecisive person of the world was Wales, as Sophie says. How can Julian and his cousin to be too good for him?

**14) Jealousy**

And was those days which Julian sended an angry message to his cousin, to know what was his real interest with Wales, since the only things that the should do for him was gardening and making sweets. In reality, even the image of Wales working with other man was turning him really jealous.

And when he got a reply from his cousin, talk with Wales was really necessary.

**15) Interest**

Going back to the mansion after a strolling, Wales was getting wet, while he was thinking if Julian cousin was really interested in his work. Was his cousin trying to make Wales fall in love with him?

* * *

><p><strong>And then this is the new chapter here. Sorry if is a little bit too short. And thank you for the lovely Guest who sended me a review! What do you guys think of this chapter? Send me a review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**And now for the fourth chapter here. Sorry if I****'m taking too long update the chapters. But here I am, with more 5 sentences!**

* * *

><p><strong>16) Umbrella<strong>

Yet walking in the streets, Wales was still getting wet because he forgot his umbrella. And to make things worse, he needed to walk a long distance to the mansion. He probably catched a cold if Julian didn't appeared with a umbrella.

**17) Sneezes**

"I shouldn't left without a umbrella" thought Wales while sneezed. At his side, Julian was looking at him without any reaction, but he wanted to admit that seeing Wales sneezing was very entreating to see.

**18) Tea**

Drinking some tea, Wales though in tell Julian about his plan to leave the mansion. Not that he was waiting for his approvation, but he don't think that Julian would accept too soon, even if he didn't confirmed his decision.

**19) Relative**

The jealousy that Julian was feeling was because his cousin have a tendency of harassing his employers. And with Wales isn't going to be different. The image of him approaching the british guy was too much to him. He wanted to see Wales more close to him. He wanted to talk to Wales about this.

**20) Night**

And in the midnight, Julian dragged Wales to a corner of his room and begged to not go after his cousin. Wales needed to admit, Julian was really jealous, since he never though that he would be kissed by him. _Too much jealousy and fear to him..._, though, while hugging Julian.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, And then, there is a new chapter. And if you want to send something to me, like a compliment, a concrit, something else to me about the fic, just send it. I don't bite, guys. <strong>


End file.
